Serenata a la luz de la luna
by saQhra
Summary: Todo el mundo sabe que a Geoff le gusta Bridgette, pero ¿cómo se le puede declarar a una chica sin parecer un idiota?


DISCLAIMER: TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND PERTENECE A SUS CREADORES JENNIFER PERTSCH Y TOM McGILLIS Y A FRESH TV.

**Serenata a la luz de la luna**

Noche tranquila en el Campamento Wawanakwa. Un lobo en las lejanías de la isla rendía sus respetos a la luna soltando su aullido. Mientras más cerca de las cabañas, un búho ululaba tranquilo en la cima de un árbol.

-Huuu... Huuu... Huuu...

De repente su apacible momento de soledad se vio quebrada por un extraño movimiento en la rama, giró la cabeza y a su costado, sin creer lo que veía, se hallaba una hembra humana pelirroja, en cuclillas con los ojos tan abiertos y penetrantes como los de un búho.

-Huuu... Huuu... Huuu... –le saludó la chica imitando su anterior canto.

Al perplejo y medio asustado búho no le quedó más opción que girar la cabeza y tratar de no prestar atención a la extraña y loca criatura de su lado.

Mientras, debajo de ellos, un joven de ojos verdes, cabello negro y guitarra en mano caminaba con rumbo misterioso.

-¡Hey! Trent –escuchó que lo llamaban.

Se acercó hacia el punto de donde provenía la voz: unos arbustos.

Detrás de estos se hallaban ocultos tres jóvenes de su misma edad, Duncan, Geoff y DJ.

-Bien, aquí me tienen, ¿cuál es ese problema del que me avisaron? –preguntó el recién llegado.

-Es sobre Geoff –le dijo DJ-, tiene un problema y creo que tú le puedes ayudar.

-A ver cuenta, ¿cuál es?

-Me gusta Bridgette –habló el rubio de golpe- y quiero que ella se fije en mí, pero –ahora se ponía triste- cada que trato de iniciar una conversación o me acerco a ella, como que se enoja o se asusta.

-Será porque sólo le cuentas idioteces sobre tu vida –le dijo Duncan.

-¡Oye! No digas eso –se enojó el otro.

-Lo digo en serio, viejo, cuando estábamos en el comedor y ella estornudó, tú le dijiste que su estornudo sonaba igual que los gases de tu abuela.

-Era un cumplido, porque mi abue' se tira pedos casi silenciosos –y todos le miraron mal- ¡Ah! Está bien, lo admito, no sé cómo hablarle a una chica –exclamó patéticamente el muchacho.

-¡Cielos! Sí que necesitas ayuda –dijo el chico de la guitarra.

-Por eso te buscamos a ti, Trent –le dijo DJ-, con tu talento musical podremos hacer que Geoff se gane el corazón de Bridgette.

-¿Sí? Explícame.

-Nuestra idea –y miró a Duncan, quien le veía con cara de pocos amigos- Bueno, mi idea es que Geoff le dé una serenata a Bridgette, pero como el chico no sabe mucho de música...

-Sí sé, observen –y llevó una mano a su axila y empezó a hacer ruidos obscenos logrando tocar el tema de "La Cucaracha".

Los demás prefirieron no prestar atención a la 'performance' improvisada del güero y siguieron con su conversación.

-Como te decía, tú tienes una guitarra y podrás tocar una pieza musical, escondido detrás de los matorrales, mientras que nuestro amigo Geoff simulará que toca ésta –y le mostró una guitarra de utilería.

-Me parece bien –dijo Trent después de meditar el plan, dando su aprobación con un pulgar.

-Bien, ya que está acordado, vamos al lugar... Y Geoff deja de hacer eso –le ordenó a su compañero.

-Perdón.

Y fue como los cuatro muchachos se dirigieron al punto establecido: detrás de la cabaña de Los Bagres Asesinos, justo a unos metros de la ventana que daba al cuarto de las chicas.

-Yo no sé qué caso tiene hacer esto si dormimos en el cuarto de al lado –dijo Duncan.

-Forma parte del plan –le respondió DJ-, si algo me enseñaron las películas románticas y las telenovelas es que hay que ofrecerle una serenata a la chica amada.

-¡Momento! –exclamó sorprendido el punk- ¿Ves telenovelas?

-Sí, con mi mamá –contestó con total naturalidad el moreno-, nunca nos perdemos ninguna... Ahora, que lo pienso, ¿en qué habrá terminado Señora del Destino? En fin, Geoff colócate estos miniaudífonos.

-De acuerdo –obedeció su amigo y se puso los aparatos auditivos y un pequeño micrófono en la solapa de su camisa rosada.

-Perfecto, con esto si se te olvida algún paso del plan te lo haremos recordar con este walkie-talkie, tú sólo tomarás la guitarra falsa, aquí Trent tocará una pieza musical y Duncan... ¿eh?

-Yo nomás estoy aquí porque no tenía sueño –dijo el punker-, digamos que sirvo de testigo de esta locura.

-Sí, claro.

-Bien –asintió el chico-, pero sigo pensando en complementar la serenata con mi poema.

-Geoff, ya hablamos de eso, no va a funcionar.

-¡Aguanta! –exclamó Trent mostrando curiosidad por lo dicho- ¿Escribiste un poema?

-Sí y muy bonito –le dijo feliz el rubio enamorado-, aquí está.

-¡Ay Dios Mío! –se lamentó el DJ.

-A ver... –y Trent se puso a leer el dichoso poema dejando momentáneamente su guitarra en el suelo- _Oh Bridgette, tu cabello es como tallarín sin cocinar;/ tus ojos, dorados como maíz crudo;/y tus labios, como un pan abierto para recibir... mi salchicha._

Dicho el último verso, Duncan lanzó una sonora carcajada, DJ se sonrojaba notoriamente y Trent mostraba signos leves de estupor en su rostro.

-¿Qué es esto?, ¿un poema erótico? –preguntó refiriéndose al último verso, que daba pie a interpretaciones malintencionadas.

-¡Oye! Es lo mejor que se me ocurrió –se defendió Geoff.

-Y está escrito en una servilleta –continuó el otro.

-Se me ocurrió durante la cena.

-Oh bueno, pero mejor borra o digas otra cosa en la última parte o ella pensará que eres un degenerado.

-No, déjalo así, a mí me gusta tal como está –opinó malévolamente Duncan.

-Chicos, no perdamos el tiempo, Geoff a tu lugar y nosotros al escondite.

-Okay.

Geoff tomó una de las guitarras y avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar a unos diez metros de la cabaña. Sus amigos desde su escondite en los arbustos le daban la señal con el pulgar para comenzar.

El rubio se quedó ahí de pie por unos momentos hasta que le preguntó a los suyos-: ¿Y qué debo hacer ahora, chicos?

Los tres cómplices se dieron una palmada en la frente en señal de indignación por tan babosa pregunta.

-_¿Acaso ya te olvidaste? _–le preguntó DJ-, _debes lanzarle una piedrita a su ventana para que salga._

-Ah claro, era eso, gracias compa'

Agarró entonces una piedrita que había a unos centímetros de él y la lanzó.

Mientras dentro de la habitación de las chicas...

-¡Ah! ¡¿Qué fue eso?! –preguntó Courtney despertándose asustada.

Y otra piedrita chocaba con la ventana.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos?!

La chica salió de la cama y como buena líder que es, lo primero que hizo fue alertar a sus otras compañeras.

-Sadie, despierta –sacudió desesperadamente a la chica.

-Cinco minutos más, mamá –pidió Sadie entre sueños.

-No soy tu madre y despierta ahora –le ordenó su 'líder'- Bridgette, Bridgette, levántate.

La adormilada rubia se despertó lanzando un bostezo antes de preguntar-: ¿Qué?, ¿ya es de día?

-No, aún es de noche.

-Entonces, ¿por qué tanto lío?

-Hay algo afuera que está golpeando la ventana –dijo Courtney un poco asustada.

-De seguro que debe ser el viento.

-No, no puede ser el viento, suenan como golpes de verdad –le contestó ya algo enojada su compañera.

-¿Acaso sigues asustada con la historia del Hombre Garfio que nos contó Duncan?

-Claro que no, esa estupidez no existe –y le mostró una cara de visible furia.

Pero entonces otra piedrita golpeó la ventana, haciendo que Courtney lanzara un pequeño chillido de terror, mientras Sadie, ya despierta, se cubría el cuerpo entero con las sábanas buscando protegerse del supuesto atacante.

Bridgette también mostraba signos de miedo, pero tomando la iniciativa, les dijo-: Creo que deberíamos ver qué es.

-De... De... De acuerdo –aunque muy asustada Courtney apoyó la idea.

-Yo no salgo de la cama –dijo Sadie desde su escondite.

-Anda, Sadie, muévete –le ordenaron sus compañeras.

Y con mucho esfuerzo lograron sacar a la chica del colchón y caminaron paso a paso hacía la ventana.

Mientras tanto, afuera...

-Chicos, no sucede nada.

-_Lanza otra piedrita, Geoff_ –le sugirió Trent.

Y buscó otra piedrita más por el suelo, pero como las más pequeñitas se habían terminado, 'inteligentemente' (nótese el sarcasmo) agarró una piedrota de ¡30 KILOS!

-_NO, GEOFF, NO_ –le gritaron sus camaradas.

Pero ya era tarde, Geoff imitando a un atleta olímpico arrojó el objeto con una fuerza que ni él mismo se había dado cuenta que tenía.

Mientras adentro...

-¿Alguien nota algo? –preguntó Bridge' a sus amigas.

-Ni idea –contestó Courtney-, el vidrio está empañado por fuera.

-Uy, uy, uy –exclamó Sadie- Veo algo y parece que se acerca muy rápido a noso...

-¡AL SUELO! –gritó Courtney.

Y con las justas, casi por un pelo, lograron alejarse de la ventana evadiendo el enorme proyectil que destrozó el vidrio y aterrizó ruidosamente en el piso de madera, que de milagro no quedó destrozado por el impacto.

Mientras con los chicos...

-Je, lo logré –exclamó el chico del sombreo vaquero haciendo con los dedos una "V" de victoria a sus compañeros, quienes lo miraban con cara de espanto por tan estúpido acto.

-Si eso no la despierta, no sé qué lo hará –opinó Duncan.

-¡Qué idiota! ¿Por qué no simplemente agarró una de las piedras que ya había lanzado? –dijo Trent muy enojado.

-¿Quién rayos hizo esto? –se escuchó la voz de Bridgette.

-Todos escóndanse y Geoff, todo está tus manos.

-De acuerdo, DJ.

Espero entonces a que la chica de sus sueños se asomara por la ventana, no pasó mucho tiempo, pues una silueta femenina comenzó a verse en el interior.

-Te he estado esperando tanto tiempo decirte que te a... –no pudo completar pues se dio cuenta que le hablaba a la persona equivocada.

-¡¿Geoff?!

-¡¿Courtney?! ¿Qué... qué haces ahí?

-¡Qué pregunta para más estúpida! Es obvio que yo duermo aquí.

-Ah, sí, es cierto –dijo apenado el muchacho- Por si acaso, ¿se encuentra Bridgette?

-No, no se encuentra, se fue a Perú a ver a Sofía Mulanovich.

-¡¿QUÉ?! NO PUEDE SER, O SEA QUE HE VENIDO AQUÍ POR NADA, NO PUEDE SER... –gritó con desesperación.

-Idiota –pensaron los chicos.

-Idiota –pensó la chica- Calma, era una broma, ella está aquí.

-¡Ah qué alivio!

-_Geoff _–se escuchó la voz de DJ-_, pídele a Courtney que llame a Bridgette._

-_O mejor: Pregúntale a Courtney de qué color es su ropa interior_ –le dijo Duncan quitándole el comunicador.

-¡Duncan!

-Courtney, ¿de qué color es tu...

-_¡Geoff! No seas tarado, di lo primero_ –le ordenó DJ antes de que hiciera otra estupidez.

-Claro... eh Courtney, ¿podrías llamarla?

La chica hizo una mueca de disgusto antes de hablarle-: Está bien.

Luego de eso se retiró de la ventana y fue a hablarle a su amiga-: Bridgette, Geoff te busca –le dijo la chica sin mucha emoción.

-¿Geoff? Eh... ¿no le has preguntado qué es lo que quiere? –dijo mostrando un cierto temor por otro encuentro con el chico del sombrero.

-No, no sé, está afuera con guitarra, tal vez se empieza a alucinar que es Romeo y quiere darte una serenata.

-¡Ah qué romántico! –exclamó emotivamente Sadie- Deberías ir a verle.

-No, no creo que tenga ganas –le contestó la rubia, quien en verdad estaba en lo cierto, después de recordar lo sucedido en la cena.

-Anda, anda, anda, anda, anda, anda, anda... –le insistió la chica.

-Sí, Bridgette, sal a la ventana –le dijo Courtney-, quizás así después se vaya y nos deje dormir en paz.

-Están seguras que no me sucederá nada malo.

-Descuida, estaremos aquí viéndolos a escondidas –le dijo Sadie.

-Bueno.

Mientras tanto afuera, Geoff y compañía esperaban. Y llegó el momento, la surfista rubia de los ojos dorados asomaba su cabeza por la ventana destrozada. Geoff se puso activo y sonriendo le dedicó una reverencia con su sombrero.

La luna alumbraba el lugar dándole un aspecto maravilloso, como si el Universo entero conspirara para la realización de este momento divino.

-Bien, es el momento –dijo DJ- _Viejo, toma la guitarra y empieza a tocar a mi orden._

-De acuerdo –confirmó Geoff.

-¿Listo, Trent?

-Listo –contestó el músico.

-Ahora.

Y a la voz de DJ, ambos chicos comenzaron a tocar. Pero entonces sucedió un problema.

-¡Hey! Esta guitarra no suena –dijo Trent, revisando el instrumento- ¡Momento! Ésta es falsa.

-¡¿Cómo?! –exclamaron DJ y Duncan.

Fue cuando se escuchó unos acordes estrambóticos en todo el lugar, todo ese escándalo provenía de la guitarra de Trent, que ahora era ejecutada y profanada por las manos torpes e inexpertas de Geoff.

-AAAAAAAAAAGH... ¡HORROOOOOOOOOOOOOR! –gritaban los chicos tratando de cubrirse los oídos.

Dentro de la cabaña, también las chicas eran atormentadas por las desafinadas notas del rubio enamorado.

-KYAAAAAAAAAA... ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! QUE ALGUIEN LO PARE... –suplicaban las chicas.

Mientras afuera...

-_Geoff... Geoff... Detente, vas a reventarnos los oídos a todos_ –le rogó DJ.

Lamentablemente el chico estaba muy concentrado ofreciendo su 'presentación' y no prestando atención a las súplicas de sus compañeros.

Fue cuando Trent le arrebató el comunicador a DJ-: _Geoff, cerebro de queso, suelta esa guitarra, me la destrozarás._

Pero igual que antes el del sombrero vaquero no le prestó la más mínima atención.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué hace ella ahí? –señaló DJ de pronto.

Y detrás de Geoff, a manera de acompañamiento, se encontraba Izzy realizando su famosa Danza del Cascabel al ritmo de los desafinados acordes de rubio, quien después de un rato dejó de tocar al darse cuenta de la presencia de la infiltrada.

-Wow eso wiiiii... ritmo… ¡qué ritmo!... –y después se detuvo cuando todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella- ¡Hola, Geoff! –saludó la chica con si fuera un encuentro normal- Linda noche, ¿no? –luego pasó un búho llevando un ratón en sus garras- ¡Uy! Ese búho tiene un ratón Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... –y se fue persiguiendo al ave.

Les tomó medio minuto a los presentes recuperarse de está bizarra escena y del ataque auditivo de Geoff. Después de eso Trent le habló a su compañero por el comunicador-: _Viejo, es hora de tu poema_.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah sí! –y revisó en el bolsillo de su camisa, pero no había nada- ¡Oh oh! Creo que lo perdí.

-_¿Cómo que lo perdiste?_

-No sé cómo –le respondió.

-_Revísate bien, debe estar en tus pantalones._

Hizo lo que le ordenó Trent, pero no halló nada, miró a sus compañeros y luego a Bridgette, notó en su mirada que la chica empezaba a aburrirse y le entró algo de pánico.

En la cabaña, las chicas seguían viendo a escondidas.

-¿Qué rayos hace ahí? –se preguntó Courtney.

-Debe ser el pánico escénico –comentó Sadie.

Bridgette por mientras sólo le restaba esperar a que el otro hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer.

De vuelta con los chicos...

-_No te pongas nervioso, todo va a estar bien_ –le pidió amablemente DJ.

Pero por más que su amigo de tratara de alentar, éste no podía calmarse lo que provocó que comenzara a sudar y para limpiarse el sudor sacó algo de su sombrero.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh no! –exclamó- Chicos, ya encontré la servilleta…

-_Por fin_

-Lo malo es que se hizo pedazos con mi sudor jeje –dijo con una risita nerviosa.

-_¡Tarado! Has algo entonces._

-¿Pero qué puedo hacer, Trent?

-_Improvisa_ –le ordenó el músico.

-Trent, creo que eso no sería buena idea –le dijo DJ, conociendo el nivel de inteligencia del rubio.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón –volvió a comunicarse con el chico- _Geoff, escucha con atención: te soplaré la letra de una canción que escuché de un vecino español, ¿okay?_

-Bueno, pues.

-_Ya, aquí va_ –y empezó a dictar la letra de la susodicha canción-: "_Por ti, cariño, encogería la noche al tamaño de tu cama"._

Geoff escuchó las palabras, tomó aliento, dio unos pasos al frente, luego posó una rodilla al suelo, como si fuera un galante caballero de brillante armadura cortejando a su amada, en este caso, Bridgette. La chica quedó conmovida y enajenada por ese gesto tan romántico y en el ambiente comenzaba a percibirse un aire sublime como de cuento de hadas.

-"Por ti, cariño –entonó con un toque de sensualidad el rubio-, me **cogería** en la noche **a tu hermano en** tu cama".

Fue cuando todo ambiente maravilloso se vino abajo y se puso incómodamente silencioso, Trent y DJ tenían cara de what?, Bridgette y sus amigas estaban en las mismas condiciones de confusión, Geoff sólo mostraba una sonrisa de estúpido sin saber aún qué había dicho y mientras que Duncan trababa a duras penas de ahogar una potente carcajada.

-¡Qué idiota! –dijo el punk tapándose la boca con las manos.

-_NO, BABOSO_ –le gritó Trent a través del aparato-, _es: "encogería la noche al tamaño de tu cama"._

-Sí, es decir, "encogería la noche al tamaño de tu cama" –se corrigió Geoff.

-Ejem... –Bridgette mostró una sonrisa y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas a las nuevas palabras de Geoff.

Y Trent prosiguió-: _"Y compraría tus caricias pagando con besos mi libertad"._

-"Y compraría tus caricias pagando con **pedos** mi libertad".

-_¡CON BESOS!_

-Ah, cierto –y le mandó un beso volado a la rubia de la ventana.

-... –Bridgette no tenía palabras para expresar su asco por el beso y por el poema.

-¡Rayos! –ya Trent estaba al borde de la desesperación.

-Mejor dile un verso que sea más sencillo –le sugirió DJ.

-Ya, de acuerdo –y le habló a Geoff-: _Esta es fácil, viejo, no la arruines._

-Ya claro.

-_Te la pasaré poco a poco: "Por ti..._

-"Por ti...

-_...cariño..._

-...cariño...

-_...robaría..._

-...robaría...

-_...una estrella..._

-...una estrella...

-_...y que en tus noches..._

-...y que en tus noches...

-_...te velara"_

-...te **violara**"

Y otro silencio más prolongado e incómodo que el anterior se formó en el lugar. DJ estaba con la mandíbula suelta, Trent se golpeaba la frente con la mano, Bridgette estaba con los ojos tan abiertos como platos y una cara de traumada, Courtney mostraba asco, Sadie caía desmayada y Duncan... pues, él no estaba presente, había corrido rumbo al Muelle de la Vergüenza, donde ahora convulsionaba como un poseído soltando sonoras risotadas que se escucharon por toda la isla.

-Esteeee... chicos –se dirigió el rubio a sus amigos-, tal vez no sea un experto en poesía, pero creo que eso último no sonó para nada romántico.

-_Es porque eres un..._

-_¡GEOFF, CUIDADO! ¡DATE LA VUELTA!_

-¿Qué?

De nada le sirvió escuchar el grito de advertencia de DJ, ya que no pudo esquivar la enorme piedra que había sido lanzada asombrosamente por una furiosa Bridgette. El objeto contundente lo dejó estampado contra el suelo como una mosca aplastada.

Mientras tanto, Bridgette se retiraba de la ventana, con lágrimas de furia y decepción.

-CERDO –le gritó Courtney igual de furiosa.

Se vio luego cómo colocaban un colchón sobre la ventana destrozada, tapando por completo el maldito agujero.

Trent y DJ fueron a socorrer a su compañero caído. Entre los dos retiraron la piedra de 30 kilos de su cuerpo, mostrando a un chico magullado pero vivo aún.

-Felizmente su sombrero amortiguó el golpe –comentó Trent poniendo un toque ameno al lamentable fracaso.

-Ay... ayayay... –se quejaba el rubio.

En ese momento Duncan regresaba.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA... A ver, ¿qué me perdí? –preguntó al llegar.

-Bridgette le dio un lindo regalo a Geoff.

-¡¿Izzy?! –exclamó al darse cuenta que la chica estaba detrás de él- ¿Cómo es que tú... ah no, mejor olvídalo, yo me voy a dormir, ya me divertí bastante por esta noche –y se fue directo al cuarto de los chicos, dejando al resto.

-Ay... ¿Y qué tal estuve? –preguntó Geoff sentándose en el césped.

Trent y DJ se miraron el uno al otro como si acordaran una respuesta.

-Mal, viejo, muy mal –le contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo, para luego retirarse cada quien a su cabaña.

Sólo quedaron Geoff e Izzy en escena.

-¿Tú qué opinas Izzy? –preguntó a la chica como buscando alguien que lo apoyara- ¿Crees que estuve mal?

La pelirroja se acercó a él mostrando una sonrisa caritativa-: Geoff –le habló en forma tierna y amable-, déjame decirte un sabio consejo que me dio mi abuela...

El rubio del sombrero vaquero prestó atención.

-Cuando alguien ha sufrido una decepción amorosa, lo mejor que puede hacer es... –entonces el búho de hace un rato pasa volando- ¡Uy! El búho, el búho... WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII... –y se lanzó a perseguir al ave tal como lo hizo anteriormente.

Geoff permaneció en el lugar solo y acongojado hasta que le entró el sueño y regresó a la cabaña.

Horas después el sol se asomaba por el Este, un nuevo día comenzaba, los pajaritos cantaban, las ardillas buscaban sus nueces, los girasoles (¿habrá girasoles en la isla?) florecían, el Chef recalentaba las sobras de la cena para servir de desayuno, el rocío brillaba, Izzy, sentada en una rama, se comía un ratón hurtado al búho de anoche, y tres chicos (Duncan, DJ y Geoff) estaban reunidos un lugar del campamento, para ser más exactos cerca al corral en donde Tyler, tristemente, no pudo completar su reto el día anterior.

En ese momento Duncan programaba una cámara instantánea Polaroid, la cual tomó 'prestada' (sarcasmo) de la producción del programa, puso el aparato sobre una tabla y se dirigió cerca a sus dos compañeros.

-Okay, sonrían y digan: "Al Averno"

-¡Duncan! –le increpó DJ.

-'Ta bien, 'ta bien, era una broma, nada más sonrían y ya.

La cámara hizo un click, un flash y capturaba la siguiente imagen: de izquierda a derecha, Geoff, DJ y Duncan, Geoff tenía el brazo sobre el hombro de DJ, mientras el moreno rodeaba con los brazos los hombros del anterior y de Duncan, este último no perdió la oportunidad de hacerle una mueca burlona a la cámara.

-Una buena foto para el recuerdo –comentó DJ vieron la imagen.

-Sí, como grandes amigos y camaradas –le acompañó Geoff.

-Y hablando de camaradas, ¿qué tal estás después de lo de anoche? –preguntó Duncan.

-Es cierto, ¿superaste lo que te sucedió con Bridgette?

-Claro, viejo, claro –les contestó el rubio-, soy fuerte y ya habrá otra oportunidad de ganarme su amor.

-¡Ah qué bien! Oigan, creo que ya es hora de desayunar, ¿nos vamos? –preguntó DJ.

-Ya pues –contestó Duncan.

-De acuerdo, pero ustedes vayan adelantándose yo me quedo un rato más aquí.

Atendiendo al pedido de su amigo, DJ y Duncan se fueron alejando del lugar.

-¡Ah! Casi me olvido –dijo DJ dirigiéndose a Geoff-, guarda bien la foto, quiero darle un buen uso cuando regresé a casa.

-Lo que tú digas, la cuidaré, también tengo un uso perfecto para la foto.

Luego los chicos se alejaron por completo y Geoff viéndose solo y sin testigos, se acercó a unos matorrales, donde había una bolsa plástica escondida, de la bolsa sacó tijeras, cinta adhesiva y el pedazo de otra fotografía.

Y con la tijera cortó una parte de la foto, sacando a Duncan y su cara chistosa de la imagen, después arrancó unos pedazos de cinta adhesiva para unir su fotografía con la otra que tenía guardada. Y para terminar sacó un objeto: un tazón de cerámica con forma de corazón y colocó la fotografía alterada en éste. El resultado final fue una foto de él mismo abrazando a Bridgette, bueno, en realidad era medio cuerpo de Bridgette superpuesta encima del cuerpo de DJ.

-Sí, un uso perfecto –se dijo sonriente.

FIN

¿FIN? No, aún continúa...

* * *

En otra parte del campamento, un poco cerca de la escena anterior, Trent terminaba de afinar su querida guitarra y comenzaba su práctica matutina.

_Por ti, cariño, encogería la noche__  
al tamaño de tu cama  
y compraría tus caricias pagando  
con besos mi libertad._

Un acorde por aquí, un acorde por allá.

_Por ti cariño, perdería mi orgullo__  
en la trastienda de mi alma.  
Y saciaría mi venganza bebiendo  
como un loco en tu boca después._

Un rastreo y aumentó el compás.

_Porque al rozarte siento miedo, amor,__  
de despertar y no oír tu voz.  
Y que al llegar el alba a tu ventana  
abra los ojos y sólo esté yo._

De pronto se detuvo cuando sintió que alguien lo observaba: Gwen, la chica gótica.

-¡Qué linda canción! –dijo ella sonriendo.

-Gracias, ¿te gustó? –le preguntó con esa sonrisa sexy que hacía suspirar a ella.

-Sí, ¿la escribiste tú?

-¿Eh qué? Pues, bueno yo, eh... sí, sí, yo la escribí –le mintió.

Obviamente Gwen ya sabía que el chico no decía la verdad, pero no le importó.

Y como una fuerza implacable del destino, llámesele karma, le quisiera dar una lección, ¡PUAJ! una pasta pegajosa blanca cayó sobre la cabeza de Trent.

-Agh... ¡IZZY! –gritó molesto.

-Ups, sorry Trent –dijo la pelirroja desde el árbol.

-Iug... espero que eso haya sido vómito –dijo la gótica muy asqueada.

FIN... de verás.

* * *

Y ese fue el origen de la foto del escándalo.

Mando mis disculpas públicas a los que leyeron el fic de "Paranoid Android", les había prometido que subiría la continuación en dos o tres semanas, pero resultó que me tardé más de la cuenta, más allá de un mes. El motivo de la demora era mi trabajo, el cual consumía todo mi tiempo, mis energías y mi cerebro.

Como había explicado en el fic anterior, esta historia narraría los hechos que ocurren cuando Harold estaba durmiendo. El título fue un problema, no se me ocurrió otro que ponerle si no el que ven. También les digo, que el fic me sirvió como excusa para exponer mi teoría de cómo es que a Geoff se le ocurrió la 'brillante' (sarcasmo) idea de regalarle ese tazón de arcilla a Bridgette. ¿Quedó explicado, verdad?

Esto fue un fic de comedia romántica, antes escribía comedia pero nunca le puse un toque romántico, porque no tenía muy buena inspiración para esas cosas, pero logré terminarlo llenando nueve páginas de Word, ustedes juzguen qué tal quedó, si les pareció aburrida, graciosa, romántica, eso depende de ustedes, público lector.

Les había dicho que el fic tendría una canción, pues ésta es: _Maritornes_ de Mägo de Oz, un grupo español de folk metal. La canción sale en el álbum _La leyenda de la Mancha_ de 1998. El tema es movido y rápido, pero logré subir una versión acústica, aquí está la dirección: www(punto)goear(punto)com/listen/556f3ce/ Y si quieren escuchar la versión original aquí también la tienen: www(punto)goear(punto)com/listen/106300e/

Ahora que ya terminé con esta historia, lamento decir que ya no me quedan más ideas para Total Drama Island, además tengo que ganarme los Soles para mi casa y terminar y/o continuar con otros. Pero no crean que voy a abandonar este fandom (o sección, como quieran llamarlo), no, no lo voy a hacer, cuando me llegue la inspiración publicaré algún fic de TDI.

Para culminar, mis agradecimientos van para las siguientes personas: Freaku y NekoNight, quienes dejaron los últimos reviews en "Una amenaza en la puerta".

También a los que dejaron sus comentarios en "Paranoid Android": SweetMarshmellow, LA GOTIK, Ralf Jones, Nuriiia192, maye-neko-girl, Emi. Green, THIAGO 18 TYLER y NekoNight. Y a Polarisdane, por ponerlo en su comunidad, aunque ésta sea en inglés, pero quizás si tengo tiempo pueda hacer una traducción.

Y a los que leyeron pero no comentaron, igual también les agradezco.

Bueno, espero que ya está todo haya quedado aclarado, si no es así me avisan y si existe algún error ortográfico, igual me avisan.

Yo ya me voy,

saQhra

PD: Sofía Mulanovich es la campeona de surf peruana. Y se preguntarán si DJ ve telenovelas de verdad, pues no, es algo que se me ocurrió tomando en cuenta la personalidad sentimental del chico.


End file.
